Little Vixen
by Lestat's Violinist
Summary: Ruby gave Sam some shocking news before she was killed and then God placed that news next to him on the plane. Can Sam be a good father AND save the world from Lucifer?
1. Love Child

**A/N**: _Here's my Daddy!Sam fic! This is for Sammy's Wolf Girl because I promised her I'd get it out!_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own any of this- I just like fuckin' around with the boys and my OC's._

**Warning**: _Umh… I fill this part in later…_

_**SEASON FIVE SPOILERS FOR ALL OF SEASON FIVE!**_  
><em>I'm writing out the episodes with my OC in them!<em>

"You did it, Sam." Ruby said, reaching out towards Sam Winchester.

"What? What did I do, Ruby?" Sam asked, panicking.

"You set him free. You set Lucifer free. Now we can go to Vixen and take care of her together." Sam reeled backwards. _Vixen_? That child Ruby was always talking about? She was alive in this time period?

"Wha- _What_?" Sam asked, dumbfounded.

Ruby grinned at him, "Vixen Mary Winchester is half you-" Her grin widened, "half Samhain."

Sam's jaw dropped and he felt his knees start to shake, "Vixen is _mine_?" He asked, bewildered. He'd only seen a couple pictures of Vixen so he knew what she looked like and his brain couldn't process that- yes, she looked like him… _too_ _much_ like him.

But, she was part Samhain. She was part demon. Sam felt sick. His stomach churned and gurgled and he felt like he was going to throw up. Dazedly, he slumped against the cold concrete wall and watched Ruby as she knelt in front of him, "She takes after you, Sam. She's a good kid, she just wants her daddy."

Sam shoved weakly at Ruby but she caressed his cheek and kissed his lips, "We'll take care of her- just you and me." Suddenly, the doors crashed open and Dean rushed through.

"I don't think so, bitch." Dean growled, plunging the knife deep into Ruby's chest. He twisted it and watched her demonic essence spark and stutter out. Sam crawled over to Ruby and shook her lifeless body violently.

"Where is she? _Where's_ _Vixen_?" Sam screamed, pounding his fists into the concrete floor. Dean grunted as he dragged Sam to his feet.

"Sam, we gotta go." Dean huffed; his entire body was taut from the adrenaline that rushed through his system. But Sam was frozen. His gaze was fixed on the growing light that was pouring from the floor.

"He's coming," Sam panted, a tightening in his chest flooded him with a nauseating warmth. He wanted to go to it, but he knew that it was Lucifer and the fact that he didn't care made him sick. He gripped Dean's jacket with wide eyes.

"_We gotta go!"_ Dean growled, pulling Sam towards the doors. They swung shut just as they reached them, "Son of a _bitch_!" Dean shouted, pounding on the oak once before cringing at the high pitched ringing sound. He and Sam fell to their knees as the shrill squealing became unbearable.

Then, it all stopped. The ringing, the pain, the burning light… everything. It all just… stopped. Sam blinked in confusion and pulled himself upright into his seat. A small, child-like giggle alerted him to the fact that there was someone next to him.

"_Vixen_!" Sam said with so much emotion that the little girl just blinked at him. Her skin was paler than porcelain, her lips were plump, cupid-bow pink, her eyes were neon purple with a ring of hazel around the pupil and her hair was a shock of black. She seemed to be just around ten months old.

Sam knew that wasn't true. Ruby had told him she really was only five months old but 'her kind' grew quicker than humans. Now Sam knew that 'her kind' meant half demons. He blinked for a half a second before he could even react.

He scooped her up into his arms and simply held her. As of now- it didn't matter that she was half demon, Sam was going to take care of her. If he wanted her to ever be safe and good he would have to try to show her.

Dean was sitting next to Sam, hyperventilating slightly. Sam placed a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder and gave him a shaky smile, "We're good for now, right?" Dean blinked, swallowed hard, and nodded.

"I think so, Sammy." Vixen reached out towards him, making an impatient noise. Dean frowned at her, "Umh, Sam, you wanna tell me where the munchkin came from?"

Sam blinked, how the Hell was he going to explain this? Vixen patted Sam's neck and he smiled down at her. She was staring up at him with an innocent look on her face, "Dean, this is your niece." Without another word he placed Vixen into Dean's lap and waited for the reaction.

"Niece?" Dean gawked at the girl. She swayed on his lap and before Sam could reach out and stabilize her Dean beat him to the punch. A grin spread across his face when she cooed and leaned into his chest, "I guess you really aren't a virgin, eh Sammy-Boy?"

Sam snorted a laugh and was just about to retort when the overhead speakers came on, _"Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore-"_

"Ilchester, weren't we just in Ilchester?" Dean asked, glancing out the window for a quick second before gripping the armrest and forcing his gaze back onto the little girl in his lap.

"_So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to-"_ Before the pilot could finish, a huge beam of stinging white light erupted from the ground below and the shockwave hit the plane, _"Holy crap!"_ was the terrified shout as the plane trembled.

Dean hugged Vixen while Sam tried to get the oxygen mask on her face. He placed one of Dean's face and then his as the plane rushed towards the ground. Sam prayed with all his might that the three of them would be alright.

Dean was still shaking as he drove in a rented car- _rented_; it was _not_ his baby- with Sam and his niece. They had to find Chuck and just lay low until they could figure this crap out.


	2. Oh My Chuck!

****Ch2****  
>The three of them pulled up to the 'ramshackle' house and Sam tried to work out how he should carry Vixen.<p>

Could he carry her in his hip? Was that too girly? Should he just leave her in the car? One look at her face and Sam was kicking himself for even thinking that. With a sigh he placed her on his hip and followed Dean into the house.

Dean had his Colt .45 1911 out, cocked and at the ready. Sam, on the other hand, only had the knife in his hand and it couldn't even be utilized to its full purpose. He had to keep it away from Vixen and try to protect her at the same time.

Sam rounded the corner and instantly saw white. He reeled backwards, groping for something to hold onto. He quickly gained his balance back, "Sam?" Chuck gasped, wielding a toilet plunger, "You're okay!"

"Hey, Chuck." Dean supplied, blank faced and rolling with rage. Chucked waved slightly and turned his attention back to Sam.

"Well… my head hurts." Sam said, sheathing the blade and rubbing the side of his face. Vixen glared daggers at Chuck for a second before kissing Sam's face gently. The ache instantly vanished.

Before Sam could say anything about that Chuck spoke, "No, I mean- I mean, my last vision! You went, like, full-on Vader! Your body temperature was one-fifty, your heart rate was two hundred… _your eyes went black!_" He squeaked out.

"You eyes went black?" Dean growled dangerously. Sam's face fell and his eyes shone with hurt.

"I didn't know." Sam whispered, and Vixen snuggled closer to her dad.

Dean glared, "Where's Cas?" He asked, instead of going into detail about Sam's latest mishap. Chuck swallowed hard.

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of 'im." Vixen tensed, glancing over Sam's shoulder and watched Dean. It looked like he wanted to cry.

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or somethin'." Chuck shook his head and the pain welled up in Dean's emerald eyes.

"Oh no, he, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup." Sam leaned closer to Chuck and blinked, gesturing to his hair.

"You got a-" Sam waved absently at his own ear.

"Oh- oh, right here?" Chuck brushed his fingers through his hair over his right ear. Sam shook his head.

"Uh, the other-" Chuck pulled the object from his hair and made a choking sound.

"Oh, oh God. Is that a molar? It is. Did you know I have a molar in my hair?" He asked, close to tears, "This has been a really stressful day." Chuck took a few deep breaths.

"Cas, you stupid bastard." Dean swore and Sam's hands flew up to cover up Vixen's ears.

"_Stupid_?" Sam hissed, "He was trying to help us."

"Yeah, _exactly_." Dean said his face hardening now that he had an audience other than a ten-month-old girl. Sam sighed, shifting Vixen's weight.

"So, what now?" He asked, and Dean shook his head.

"I don't know…"

Chuck's breath hitched slightly, "Oh _crap_." He swore, his gaze trailing up towards the ceiling.

"What?" Sam asked, his grip tightening on his daughter.

"I can feel them." Chuck said and the hairs on the back of Sam's neck stood on end.

"Thought we'd find you here." A smug voice said, gathering the attention of the four people in Chuck's living room. They faced the kitchen and found Zachariah and two other angels standing there.

"Play time's over, Dean. Time to come with us." Zachariah made a move to grab Dean but Dean held out a hand to stop him. Surprisingly, it worked. Zachariah frowned at him, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"You just keep your distance, asshat." Dean growled, glaring daggers at the angels.

Zachariah pouted badly, "You're upset." He said, a sparkle of amusement was glinting in his eyes.

Dean growled deep in his throat, "Yeah, a _little_. You sons a bitches jump-started Judgment Day!"

Zachariah made a _tsk_-ing sound and shook his hands, "Maybe we let it happen but we didn't start anything." His gaze locked on Sam, "_Right_, Sammy?"

Sam glared and Vixen hissed at Zachariah. A frown fell across Zachariah's features as he leaned forwards slightly.

"Oh, I see you found her. Damn, I was hoping to get to her first. Too bad." Vixen hissed at him again and waved a pudgy fist at him, glaring the whole time. Zachariah simply chuckled.

The angel turned his focus back to Dean, "You had a chance to stop your brother and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over whom started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on… 'cause like it or not, it's Apocalypse now. And, ah, we're on the same team again."

He grinned at the Winchesters and Dean grimaced at the fakeness of Zachariah's speech, "Is that so?" He asked, a slight smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"You want to kill the Devil we want you to kill the Devil. It's… _synergy_."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean asked, as if he was asking the time of day, "Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

Zachariah glared, "This isn't a game _boy_. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast- before he finds his vessel." Sam snorted a laugh and Vixen giggled softly.

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meatsuit?"

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down we're talking the Four Horsemen, Red Ocean's, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two faced douche, after what you did- I don't want _jack-squat_ from you!"

Zachariah charged forward, "You listen to _me_, boy! You think you can rebel against us, as Lucifer did?" Vixen was peering down at Dean's hand with a huge grin on her face. She looked up at the angels and her eyes flashed with purple light.

"You're bleeding," Zachariah noted. Dean nodded, a grin appearing on his face, too.

"Oh yeah- a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean grabbed the door and slapped his blood palm against the Enochian banishing sigil. The angel's disappeared in a burst of white light.

Sam and Chuck flinch backwards but Vixen and Dean stand tall. Or, rather, in Vixen's case- she sits tall, "Learned that from my friend Cas you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted into the air.

Chuck let out a heavy breath of air, "This sucks ass." He said, looking at the four Winchester's.


	3. Attack of the Rabid FanGirl!

****Ch.3****

Sam rushed down the stairs and into the motel room, "Hey," Dean said, picking Vixen up from their spot on the bed.

"Hey," Sam said, tossing Dean a hex bag as he shut the door and locked it, "Here, they're hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. No demons, either, for that matter."

"Where'd you get it?" Dean asked, placing Vixen down onto the round as he examined the hex bag.

Sam shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "I made it."

Dean nodded, obviously appreciating that small fact, "How?" Sam hesitated just long enough to make Dean glance up at him.

"I- I learned it from… Ruby." Sam said, in a hushed voice. Hoping that Dean wouldn't explode. Not now, not when he needed him to be there for him. Dean shoved the hex bag into his jean pocket and approached Sam as though he were a wounded animal.

"Speaking of-" Sam cringed internally, "how you doin'? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

Sam let out a heavy breath, "I- it's weird, no shakes, no fever. It's like… whoever put me on the plane cleaned me right up."

Dean snorted, "Supernatural methadone."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I guess." He paused for a second, "Dean-"

"Sam, it's okay, you don't have to say anything."

Sam nodded, regret shining in his eyes, "Good, 'cause, what can I even say? 'I'm sorry'? 'I screwed up'? Doesn't really do it justice, ya know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this better-"

"_Then why do you keep bringing it up?"_ Dean shouted, throwing his hex bag onto the table. He sighed heavily, calming down right away, "Look, all I'm sayin' is- why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess, now we clean it up."

Sam bobbed his head to his older brother and plucked Vixen up from the ground, "So, say this was just any other hunt, you know? What do we do first?" Dean asked, absently scratching at his face.

Sam blinked, playing along with his crazy brother, "We, uh, find where the thing is."

"Right, we just gotta find… the Devil." Was it just Sam or did this entire thing seem impossible?

****  
>Becky bit her lip as she typed. Her fingers raced across the keyboard swiftly, her nails clicking with the hypnotic rhythm set up by her words, "'And then Sam touched'- no- 'caressed Dean's clavicle. 'This is wrong', said Dean, 'then I don't wanna be right' replied Sam in a husky voice.'"<p>

Becky's computer dinged, announcing she had a video message. She quickly clicked 'accept'- maybe it was another Supernatural fan calling her from a code-name. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Oh… oh my God. You! You're-" Becky stammered and stuttered over her words as she gaped at her computer screen.

"Carver Edlund, yeah, hi Becky."

"You got my letters!" She said, there was no question in her voice, "And my marzipan!" She knew that got there. She had checked the UPS delivery site every day until it arrived.

"Yeah, yeah- um… yummy, but-" Chuck tried to get in his message but Becky talked again.

"I am your number one fan! You know, samlicker81."

Chuck frowned, baffled by this spurt of information, "I'm sorry? You- you're what?" Becky rolled her eyes with a grin. As if Chuck wouldn't know that!

"Web mistress at more-than-brothers dot net? Duh." She laughed slightly, drunk from the utter happiness of having her favorite author vid-chat with her.

"Oh," Chuck nodded, "No, yeah, you're my… number one fan. That's why I contacted you. You're the only one who'll believe me." Becky frowned at that. Who wouldn't believe Mister Edlund?

Chuck's eyes darted upward a few times, "Are you okay?" Becky asked finally.

"No, I'm being watched." Chuck said, "Okay, not now, but, I don't have much time. I need your help." Becky's natural excitement bubbled back up.

"_You_ need _my_ help?" She gasped, feeling light headed in all the excitement.

"That's right, I need you to get a message to Sam and Dean." Becky sighed, disappointedly.

"Look, Mister Edlund, yes, I'm a fan but I really don't appreciate being mocked, okay? I know that Supernatural is just a book, I know the difference between fantasy and reality."

Chuck growled, "_Becky it's all real!"_

"_I knew it!"_ Becky cried out, fist pumping slightly.

Chuck held up a single hand, "Just… when you get there- don't scare Vixen. She's not used to people. She's just a baby."

Becky frowned, "Baby? What baby?"

Chuck sighed, "Sam's baby. Her name is Vixen and she's one year old."

Becky saw red as she logged off and prepared to go see her heroes.


	4. Fortytwo Dogs

****Ch4****  
>Sam stared at John's journal blankly as Vixen played with her feet. She was sitting on the carpet, giggling, and yanking on her toes, "How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?" A woman's voice said on the TV.<p>

"Two words: global emissions." A smug male voice countered and Dean snorted as he flicked off the TV.

"_Yeah_ _right_, wavy gravy." Vixen giggled at that and gazed over to Dean. A knocking on the door made Dean grab his gun and Vixen while Sam went to answer it.

Sam swung the door open to reveal a young blond woman that seemed to be hyperventilating, "You okay lady?" Sam asked, unsure what to do. The woman gapped.

"Sam is- is it _really_ you?" She asked, and when Sam glanced back at Dean placed her hand on his chest, "And you're so _firm_!" She crowed, a grin lighting up her entire face.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked, stepping away from the creepy lady.

"No, but _I_ know _you_! You're Sam Winchester and _you're_-" Her gaze fell onto Dean, "not what I pictured… I'm Becky." She said as she pushed past Sam and into their motel room, "I have read all about you guys! I've even written a few…" A disturbing giggle bubbled past her lips and Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Anyway, Mister Edlund told me where you were." Dean stood up, cradling Vixen on his hip.

"Chuck?"

"He's got a message but he's being watched- _angels_! Nice change up on the mythology by the way, the demon stuff was getting kinda old." Vixen huffed at her, glaring harshly.

Becky seemed to finally notice the little girl and carefully school her expression, "You must be little Vixen, right?" She reached out to touch Vixen but she was met with thirty-two sharp teeth.

Sam hid his grin in Vixen's hair for a second, "Right, but, umh, the message?" Sam asked, trying to get this crazy train back on track.

"He had a vision, the Michael Sword is on earth… The angels lost it."

"The Michael Sword?" Dean asked, _what the hell was a Michael Sword?_

"Becky," Sam said, instantly grabbing her attention, "does he know where it is?"

Becky sighed wistfully, "In a castle on a hill made of forty-two dogs." Her eyes glazed over slightly as she gazed at Sam.

"Forty-two… dogs?" Dean asked, clearly trying to see if the woman in front of them was crazy.

"Are… you sure you got that right?" Sam said, blinking at her.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." Becky stepped closer to Sam, "I memorized every word." Her hand ran up Sam's chest and she let out a pleasured whimper, "For you."

Sam shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Umh, B-Becky, can- can you stop… touching me?" Vixen growled, deep in her throat, grabbed Becky's hand, and shoved it into her own mouth.

Becky blinked at the little girl with wide eyes as she took her hand out of her mouth, "_Holy shit_." She gasped, blinking at the toddler in Sam's arms.

It took several minutes to convince Becky that, yeah, she really should go so the guys could get back to work. Eventually she left, but not before she groped Sam a little bit more, "So," Dean whistled, watching anything but his brother. That meant he watched Vixen as she sucked on her thumb, "That was awkward." Dean mumbled.

Sam scoffed his agreement, "Yeah, never again."


	5. Forgiveness

****Ch5****

"Hey Bobby." Dean said, letting their surrogate father into their motel room. Bobby instantly went to hug Dean, slapping him on the back with a grin. It was a miracle those boys survived. Something happened though, something serious.

"Good to see you boys all in one piece." Bobby said, nodding to Sam. His eyes fell onto Vixen and he cocked an eyebrow, "Who's the kid?" He asked, jabbing his thumb towards her.

Dean grinned, "Well, all I have to say is Sammy really isn't a virgin, Bobby." He sniffled mock tears, "Our little boys grown up."

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes as he plucked Vixen up from the ground and placed her on his hip, "Shut up, Dean." He said, though it was evident that there wasn't any real complaint from the younger Winchester.

Bobby's eyes looked they were about to pop out their sockets though, "You…" He glanced Sam over once, "Congrats, Sam." Bobby said, grinning hugely and giving the two hunters big hugs.

Dean closed the door, smiling at Bobby. A single thought entered Dean's mind, ruining the happy moment for him, "You weren't followed, were you?" He asked, anxiously.

"You mean by demons, angels, or-" Bobby glanced at Sam, "Sam's new super-fan?"

Sam chuckled, finding this awkward moment slightly funny, "You heard about that?"

"I heard Romeo. So, the Michael Sword, huh?" Bobby inquired.

Dean nodded, "You think it's the actual sword from the actually archangel?"

Bobby grimaced, shrugging his shoulders as he set a thick, old looking book out on the motel table, "That's Michael, the toughest sum'bitch they got."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean scoffed, "That guy looks like Kate Blanchet."

Bobby chuckled a little, "Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword."

He jabbed his finger at the image of the sword in Michael's hands, "So, if we can get our hands on it…" Bobby just left that sentence hang until one of the boys picked it up.

Sam was the one to grab it, "We can kick the Devil's ass all over again. Alright, so, where do we start?"

"Divvy up and start reading- try to make sense of Chuck's nonsense." Bobby grunted out. Sam snagged a few books but just before he started reading one he sighed heavily.

"No, actually, Bobby. This is all my fault."

"Sam…" Dean warned, glaring at his younger brother.

But Sam wouldn't hear it, "Lilith didn't _break_ the final seal… Lilith _was_ the final seal."

"Sam! Stop it!" Dean growled, he was getting a bad feeling about this whole situation.

"I killed her… and I set Lucifer free." Sam breathed.

Bobby was rolling with anger, "You did what?" He demanded, standing with his fists clenched at his sides.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, about the demon blood but I didn't listen. I brought this on." Sam whispered the last part, burying his face in Vixen's hair.

"You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant." Bobby hissed, stepping forward.

"I'm sorry." Sam moaned, pleading with his eyes for Bobby to forgive him.

"Oh, yeah?" Bobby ground out, "You're sorry you started _Armageddon_? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off... I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

Sam simply nodded, tucking Vixen closer to his chest, "There's an old church nearby… Maybe I'll take Vixen and go read some of the lore books there?"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded, still shaking with rage, "You do that." Sam grabbed his jacket and bundled Vixen in it before he left the motel.

****  
>He walked briskly, listening to Vixen chatter in her pre-toddler talk. She kept her head cradled in the crook of his neck as if to comfort him. It helped but Sam knew this wasn't something that he could ever feel better about.<p>

He had let Lucifer upon the world. Every human that died by some result of Lucifer's influence was because of Sam. There was so much blood on his hands and so much more blood to come. Sam pushed the truth away and forced a smile onto his face as he walked up the church steps.

"Hello," A man dressed in the traditional Father attire said, extending a hand towards Sam, "I'm Father Gregory. Can I help you?"

Sam nodded, "Uh, yeah, I think you can. See, my wife wants me to read about Michael the archangel and I figured here would be the best place to start. Is there any books I could maybe borrow to brush up." He gave the Father a sheepish smile, "It's been a while since I've even thought about religion."

The Father nodded without hesitation, "Right this way." He smiled warmly as they walked, "Is this your daughter?" He asked, glancing at Sam.

"Yeah, this is Vixen." He bounced her slightly to gather her attention, "Vixen, can you say hi to Father Gregory?" Vixen simply smiled and hid her face in Sam's jacket, "Sorry," Sam laughed, "she's a bit shy around new people."

The Father nodded, completely understanding that, "Well," He said as he let Sam and Vixen sit at a large oak desk in the church library, "call for me if you need any help." He waved to them before excusing himself to go prepare for his next sermon.

"Let's get this started, shall we, Vixen?" Sam said, holding Vixen with one hand while he flipped through the thick, dusty books with the other.

Four hours later and no such luck on finding anything useful. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know anything about the finding Michael Sword but now I know Cas is the angel of Thursdays." He told a sleeping Vixen.

She had fallen asleep between the seventeenth and twenty-first book and had stayed asleep well past the seventy-fourth book. Sam gently picked her up, taking extra care as not to wake her and quietly left the sanctities of the church.

The next few hours rushed by in a blue. When Sam reached the motel Meg was there and Bobby had been stabbed and there was a dead guy on the floor. Somehow Dean had managed to scare off Meg and now they were dragging Bobby into the hospital.

Vixen lay sleeping in the car with tear tracks on her face. She had burst into silent tears when she saw Bobby was soaked in his own blood. She tried tapping her face with her small hand and only sobbed (though still silently) harder when nothing happened. It was obvious she was trying to do something and it didn't work.

As the nurse hauled Bobby off in a gurney Dean tried to pull Sam out of the hospital, "Sammy, we gotta go," Dean urged, pulling on his brother's jacket sleeve.

"No," Sam shook his head, "No way, Dean."

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. _Come on!"_ Dean managed to haul Sam out of the hospital and into the Impala without any further arguing.


	6. Just For Bobby's Benefit

****Ch6****

Knowledge seeped deep into Sam's brain as he sat in the Impala on the way to see Bobby at the hospital. Back and forth the information went in his mind, Dean is the Michael Sword, the angels want him to say yes so he can kill Lucifer, Castiel is alive. All of this bounced around in his exhausted brain as they drove.

"Unlikely to walk again?" The brothers heard Bobby shout at the poor doctor, "Why you snot-nose, son-of-a-bitch! Wait til I get outta this bed! I'll use my gain legs to kick your friggin' ass!" The doctor rushed out of the room with red cheeks and true fear in his eyes.

Vixen giggled as the three of them entered Bobby's room, "Yeah, you better run!" Bobby called after the doctor. Bobby glanced at Sam, Dean, and Vixen, "You believe that yay-hoo?" He rolled his eyes.

"Screw him, you'll be fine." Dean grunted.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked, placing Vixen on Bobby's bed and watching her snuggle up to his side. She kept glaring at the door as though just _daring_ that doctor to try to come back in.

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Bobby explained, petting Vixen's hair.

"What if we win?" Dean asked suddenly, sounding far too confident to be telling the truth, "I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war; they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "And how are we supposed to do that?"

"I 'unno," Dean shrugged, "but I got a GED and a give 'em Hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds o' crazy, boy." Bobby mumbled, staring up at Dean.

"It's been said." Dean retorted, patting Bobby on the shoulder and scooping Vixen up from her spot on Bobby's bed, "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit." The three of them head for the door but Bobby stops them.

"Sam? I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam gave him a teary grin and left before he could start bawling like a baby.

After Sam straps Vixen into the hastily bought car seat he turns to his brother, "You know, Dean, I was thinking- maybe we could go after the Colt?"

"Why? What difference would that make?" Dean asked, genuinely confused by Sam's statement.

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there-"

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." Dean said, "I mean- I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that."

Sam sighed heavily. He knew this part was coming, "Dean." He waited to continue until Dean was facing him, "Is there something you wanna say to me?"

I tried, Sammy." Dean swallowed hard, "I mean, I _really_ tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother and look what happened!"

Sam tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "I would give anything—anything—to take it all back."

Dean nodded, yeah; he knew _exactly_ how much Sam wanted to take it back. He did but… It wasn't gonna happen, "I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even..." Dean paused, trying to find the right words, "I'm just—I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?

"What can I do?" Sam whispered, glancing over to Vixen. How was he supposed to teach her to be good when he wasn't?

"Honestly?" Dean said, "Nothing. I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know? I just don't think I can trust you."

Sam's head snapped up. He wasn't expecting that. He never thought he'd hear that. Ever. Instead of speaking Sam imply got into the passenger seat of the Impala and stayed silent. Nothing he could do would make this situation better. But, maybe- just maybe- he could show Dean he wasn't completely useless.


	7. Stupid Angels

**A/N: **_I hope you guys are liking this! There's gonna be a joking around of Slash but no ACTAUL slash. No worries, I wouldn't do that with a child in the story too! That'd be just... TOO much! Lol. I hope you enjoy the slightly awkward moments ahead. I thought they were FUUUUUNNY!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own SPN or anything related to it! I only own Vixen and the Plot Bunny that birthed this story!_

**_SEASON FIVE SPOILERS! POSSIBLY GOING INTO SEASON SIX AS WELL!_**

* * *

><p>Vixen sat on Bobby's lap as he moped. Sure, she didn't get why he was sad <em>exactly<em> but she knew she didn't like it. She patted his hairy cheek and giggled at him. Maybe she could make him giggle too? Laughing was funny. She bounced in his lap as she thought. Maybe she could-

Suddenly she burst into laughter at the sight of her feet. They were so… _silly_ looking! Bobby frowned at her and she just couldn't stop laughing. How could _he_ not be laughing? Look at them! Her feet were weird! Look, Bobby, _look_!

Bobby plopped her down on the hospital floor, stopping her laughter short. Wha-? Oh, the angel was there. Bobby looked like he expected something from the angel, "Enough foreplay." What? Foreplay? What's that?

"Get over here and lay yer damn hands on me!" Bobby demanded in such a tone that Vixen had no idea why the angel didn't move to do as he was told. Was he stupid? Maybe he didn't hear Bobby. Well, if that was the case…

Vixen crawled over to Cas and smacked her hands against his leg, "Ba ba ba ba ba!" She said, though, what she _really_ said was, "Bobby's talkin' to you! Do what he wants you dumb angel!"

"I can't." Castiel grumbled, looking curiously down at Vixen. He dropped her into Daddy's arms. Vixen snuggled close, resting her head in the crook of Daddy's neck.

"Say again." Bobby hissed out. Vixen's eyes widened and she just _knew_ the angel was in trouble. Castiel sighed and faced Bobby.

"I am cut off from Heaven and much of Heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't." Castiel said. Was he trying to say sorry? Vixen thought he was really bad at it.

"You mean you lost your mojo just in time for me to get stuck in this trap for the rest of my life?" Bobby looked red. Was he okay? Vixen leaned towards him, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Be be be be! Ya de ba be!" She whined, but quieted down when Daddy made shushing noises in her ear and kissed her cheek. Translation: "Bobby, Bobby! It's okay, Bobby!"

"I'm sorry." Castiel said. _There_ it is! Vixen sniffled a little, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. Cas walked back over to Daddy and Dean, "I don't have much time. We need to talk." Daddy nodded and followed Dean and Castiel out into the hallway, "Your plan to kill Lucifer…"

"Yeah? You wanna help?" Dean asked, wetting his lips.

"No, it's foolish. It can't be done."

"Oh, thanks for the support." Dean grimaced.

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse." Castiel said and Vixen knew that Daddy and Dean were going to want to hear this. She yawned, blinking tiredly.

"Who's that?" Daddy asked, rocking Vixen softly. Did he want her to sleep? She gazed up at him for a moment before deciding- yes, he wanted her to sleep. She curled up against his chest, gripping his shirt, and passed out.

* * *

><p>"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God." Cas said, shocking Sam. Dean frowned and Sam knew he was trying to ascertain if their friend had finally lost it, "I'm gonna find God."<p>

Sam glanced around the hallway and ushered the three of them back into Bobby's room, "Let's talk about this somewhere less public." Sam said, making sure that Vixen was still out. It was like she was doing it just to please him. Could she be that perceptive?

Well, she was half demon. Though, she was half him too. So, that probably made the psychic in her more active, "God?" Dean asked, bringing Sam back to the current conversation.

"Yes." Cas said, as though this were a totally normal conversation to have.

"God?" Dean asked again.

"Yes! He isn't in Heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico," Dean Said, making a joke out it, "I hear he's on a tortilla."

Castiel frowned, tilting his head to the side. _Come one Dean,_ Sam thought, _do you enjoy making the angel suffer like this?_

"No, he's not on any flat bread." Castiel mumbled. Sam would have thought the angel was joking but then he remembered that this was Cas and Cas was… _inept_.

"Listen Chuckles," Dean began, "even if there is a God, he's either dead, and that's the generous theory,"

"He is out there, Dean." Castiel insisted.

"-or he's up and kicking and he just doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Castiel glared intensely at Dean. Sam figured he'd either have to step in sometime soon to make sure his idiot brother didn't get creamed by an angel or that Castiel would just vanish like he usually did.

Sam hoped for the second option. He'd rather not get in the middle of a pissed off angel and his desired target, "I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are _literally_ at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. Alright?"

"_Enough_." Castiel hissed, showing quite a bit of emotion for a celestial being, "This is not a theological issue- it's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." Dean sighed.

"I killed two angels this week. _My brothers._ I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for _you_, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything, for _nothing_. So _keep your opinions to yourself_."

Sam kept his eyes downcast and his mouth shut, "You didn't pop in to tear us a new one. So what did you want?" Bobby asked the question that had been burning inside Sam for a while.

"I did come for something. An amulet. Very rare, very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence."

Sam couldn't help it, "A God EMF?" He inquired, hoping not to get a scathing mad look from the angel. To his immense relief Castiel nodded.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that." Bobby grunted, quirking his eyebrow at Castiel.

"I know you don't." The angel locked eyes with Dean for a second before moving his gaze down to Dean's neck.

"What, this?" Dean asked, his voice squeaking a little.

"Yes. May I borrow it?"

"No!" Dean barked out, his fingers curling around the metal.

"Dean. Give it to me." Sam squirmed a little. Eye sex between his brother and the angel aside that comment could be taken very differently if you were an outsider.

"Alright, I guess." Dean mumbled, pulling the necklace over his head and dropping it into the angels waiting hand, "Just… don't _lose_ it." Dean warned. Dean grimaced and rolled his shoulders, "Great, now I feel naked."

_La la la!_ Sam thought, I don't hear this! "I'll be in touch." Castiel says and disappears. Option two, it would seem.

"When you find God, tell him to bring legs!" Bobby shouted towards the ceiling, making Sam chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So? What did you think?<em>**


	8. Growth Spurt

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Sorry about not updating any sooner than this! I feel like a bitch-faced-ass-butt! No joke! Okay, maybe a _small_ joke. Lol._

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Supernatural. Never have, never will. *sigh*_

**Warnings**: _I don't think there's anything too serious. I mean, other than having the swear words that the Winchester's & Co. spit out on a regular basis._

* * *

><p>Bobby's phone rang, interrupting the almost peaceful silence. Vixen snorted in her sleep, drawing a chuckle from Sam, "Hello?" Bobby said, answering his cell, "I- I can't hear you." A static covered voice was on the other end and neither Dean nor Sam could tell who it was.<p>

"Where are you?" Bobby asked, frowning, "Colora- Colorado? River Pass, Colorado? Are you there? Ruf- Rufus!" The phone clicked off and Bobby stared at it for a moment, "Boys-,"

"We're on it. River Pass, Colorado, right?" Dean said, motioning for Sam to follow him.

"Yeah, that's right. I'll watch her Sam. You go help Rufus." Said Bobby, gesturing for the Winchester's to leave. Sam nodded but woke up Vixen anyways.

"Vixen, I gotta go help a friend. I'll be back for you, I swear. Uncle Bobby's gonna watch you while I'm gone though, so be good for him, okay?" Sam wasn't even sure if she understood what he was saying but it made him feel better that he had told her.

She gave him a sloppy kiss as a response, "Hey, what about me Short Stuff?" Dean asked, plucking up his niece. There was something different about her but he just wasn't sure what it was. Vixen giggled and pressed her lips to his cheek, covering him in baby slobber.

Sam motioned for Dean to go ahead and sign Bobby out so they could drive him home. Once Dean left Sam turned to Bobby with a pleading expression, "Bobby, please take care of her. I know you can but… Well, Vixen is different."

Bobby nodded, "Well, yeah boy. She's got the Mark on her back." Bobby pulled up her shirt and motioned to the birthmark on Vixen's back. It was tribal looking. It started on her shoulders and went down past the waistband of her jeans. It was all black arrows and sharp curves, "So, whose demon child is she?" Bobby asked.

Sam swallowed hard, "Samhain's. But, Bobby, she doesn't seem evil. I mean, I haven't done any research on her or anything but-"

"She ain't evil, boy." Bobby said, interrupting the youngest Winchester, "She takes after her daddy. See between her shoulder blades? The things there, that kinda look like eyes?" Bobby pointed to the Mark, "They're not filled in. No black eyes, no evil."

"Thanks Bobby. How do you know so much about her kind?" Sam asked, grabbing Bobby's clothes from the bedside table.

"What, do you think I only answer questions for you? I've run into other Cambion's before." Bobby laughed, handing Sam his daughter and grabbing his clothes, "Now get on out of here so I can get dressed."

Sam smirked and did as he was told. He nearly crashed into Dean in the hallway, "Whoa!" Dean said, jumping back a little. He was just walking back to the room, "You guys ready?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, just a few more minutes- Bobby's getting dressed." Vixen crinkled her nose, like she was smelling something gross. Sam and Dean watched her as she inhaled rapidly, "What's happening?" Sam asked, panicking a little bit.

"I don't know." Dean ground out, looking up and down the hallway for some sign of danger.

"Fix her!" Sam begged as Vixen's breathing quickened. Both brother's were staring at her, panicking as she fidgeted.

"ACHOO!" She sneezed, snot flicking out from her little nose. Both Winchester's jumped when such a huge sneeze came from such a small being.

"Holy crap." Dean said, staring at his niece with wide eyes.

Sam grunted his agreements as he wiped her nose with the hem of his shirt. Laughter made them jump again and when they whipped around they sighed, "Hey Bobby," Sam said, hoping that he hadn't seen that.

"That was good." Bobby chuckled, motioning for Sam to hand Vixen over, "You got them good, huh, Vixen?" Bobby laughed, giving the confused little girl a high five, "Come on ya idjits. Let's get this girl home. She's gonna need a bath and a good meal."

Vixen gurgled her agreements as the four of them piled into the Impala. Sam kept turning around and glancing to check on Vixen in her car seat that Bobby was tempted to smack him. Sam glanced back, "Sam…" Bobby warned, "I know how to take care of a baby. I took care of you _and_ Dean when you were younger. One baby ain't gonna muck me up."

Vixen watched the two with interest. She chewed on her knuckles as they argued. Daddy's a dork. He didn't have to worry about her but there he went. Her eyes flashed electric blue and Daddy's face got a little white.

He chanced a look at Dean but Dean didn't notice what scared Daddy. What _did_ scare Daddy? Uncle Bobby sighed and didn't even bother responding as they drove. It was a short trip to Bobby's house and it only took them all roughly ten minutes to get Vixen and Bobby situated.

Bobby had to shove Daddy out the door and Vixen giggled. She wasn't quite sure she liked that Daddy was leaving but she knew he had to do it. It was just one of those things, "You ready for some food, sweetheart?" Bobby asked, scooping her up and wheeling the two of them to the kitchen. He sat her in the new, shiny high chair, buckled her in, and went about making mac and cheese.

Vixen found that she _loved_ mac and cheese. She adored the cheesy, gooey, chewy food, and ate two helpings of it. She gnawed on the pieces of macaroni, squealing happily giggles the whole time she and Bobby ate. Soon enough all her nummy food was gone and she was getting antsy.

Vixen and Bobby went into the library and quickly got into the routine of watching TV. That's really how their next few days went. They woke up, got dressed, ate, watched TV, did research, and typically spent every second together.

Though, on the fifth day the boys were gone something… odd happened. Vixen groaned and hugged herself. Tears spilled from her eyes and she screamed. Bobby quickly wheeled over to her and attempted to pick her up but a swirling purple and silver light surrounded her.

"What the…" Bobby began when the light faded away but he just couldn't finish his sentence. He gaped at Vixen as she stumbled to her feet.

"Sum a bitch." She slurred, falling back on her rear end. Bobby blinked just to see if he had imagined it but no… Vixen looked to be around four or five years old. Her first words were cuss words. Oh, those idjits are in for it now, Bobby thought angrily.

"Vixen…?" Bobby tried, using a soft, soothing voice. Vixen's head snapped up and her eyes locked with Bobby's. Suddenly, Bobby had an armful of confused, sobbing little girl.

"What happened?" She asked, her lower lip quivering as she tried to hold back the tears. It didn't work. Before Bobby could tell her that it was totally normal and that her body was only changing in a good way- she burst into body shaking sobs.

Bobby figured he'd leave Sam a message on his phone later. Once Vixen was calmed down of course.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what'd ya think?<strong>_


	9. The Sammy Song

**A/N:** _Hi! I hope I haven't disappointed y'all with the last chapter! Things had to get movin' ya know? Was it too quick at all? Please tell me! I'd really love to get any sort of feedback!_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Supernatural. Never have, never will. *sigh* Oh, and- umh… The Sammy Song is not mine. Lol. It belongs to the YouTube account hellspearx17 and it's not mine. Go watch it! Her videos are fuuuunay! Lol. (I changed some of the lyrics 'cause if Vixen was singing about a "sexy Sammy" I think this'd be a totally different kinda fic than I want it to be.)_

**Warnings**: _I don't think there's anything too serious. I mean, other than having the swear words that the Winchester's & Co. spit out on a regular basis._

* * *

><p>"So, stop at mount doom?" Dean smirked, holding up War's ring. It glistened in the sunlight, and for a second- if he pretended- Dean could imagine that this was a high school ring they'd found on the side of the road. Sam didn't answer for a while.<p>

Finally, he got a small, "Dean-"

"Sam, let's not."

"No," Sam insisted, "This is important. I know you don't trust me." Sam licked his lower lip, "And, I just realized something. I don't trust me either." Dean glanced up at his little brother with a slight frown on his face.

"From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head...and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath...I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am."

"Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or...anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. It's something that means...it scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse..."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked, wondering where the hell this conversation was going.

"I'm saying I'm in no shape to be hunting. Maybe it's just best that I get Vixen and go our separate ways." Sam could see Dean tense at the mention of Vixen. He found out from War that Vixen wasn't human, that she was part demon. Dean punched the shit out of War before they cut off his finger.

"Well, I think you're right." Dean agreed, bobbing his head a little.

"I was… kinda expecting a fight." Sam admitted, blinking at his older brother. What was going on in that Winchester mind of his?

Dean sighed heavily, "The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now." Sam just nodded and stood. He somehow managed to remove his long legs from the small picnic table and shouldered his bag from the Impala after refusing to take her.

"Take care of yourself, Dean." Sam insisted. He didn't ever want this to happen but it did and now he had to deal with it. He just walked numbly over to the camper truck and conned his way into a ride to Bobby's so he could pick up Vixen.

* * *

><p>Vixen sat at the table the next day with a small grin on her face. She was mixing mustard and catsup together, "Yook Gampa! Pretty!" She exclaimed, pointing wildly to her edible painting. Bobby wheeled himself over to her and grinned.<p>

"That's a mighty fine painting there, Vixen. What'd ya gonna do with it?" Vixen simply shrugged and dipped her chicken nugget into it.

"That." She giggled, grinning up at her grandfather. She had no idea that Bobby wasn't blood related family and he had no intention of disillusioning her on that fact. _Ever_. Bobby heard the unfamiliar rumble of a Ford track over his gravel driveway. He eyebrows drew together when he saw Sam get out of the old Ford and walk up to the house.

Vixen saw him too and was attached to his legs the second he was inside the house, "Daddy!" She shouted, nuzzling her face in his legs. Sam plucked her up easily and hugged her. Evidently he got Bobby's message. That's _one_ good thing anyways.

"Daddy, where's Uncle Dee?" That got a grunt of agreement from Bobby.

"Well, Vixen, Dean had and I are taking a little break from each other. So, how about we go pack your toys and stuff so we can get on the road?" Vixen nodded, squeaking excitedly as she made a mad dash for the stairs. Sam waved her on and said he'd be up in a minute.

Sam quickly explained everything that had happened during the hunt, including the part where Dean and he had the not-a-fight-fight and decided to separate for a while. Bobby inquire as to how long a while was and Sam said he didn't know.

Instead of answering more questions Sam went to go help Vixen pack her things. Soon enough they were piling themselves into one of the old clunkers Bobby had lying around. It was an odd green color but Vixen loved it and Bobby gave it to them for free so Sam didn't mind.

* * *

><p>The two of them found a small motel that didn't ask any questions and would let them stay for as long as they needed as long as they paid on time. Sam quickly found a job at a family restaurant that allowed him to bring in Vixen if he really needed to. Then Vixen had a growth spurt and Sam couldn't let them stay in that town any longer without questions getting asked. So he faked a family emergency and quick so they could move on.<p>

Sam got a job at a bar in a different town that was practically the exact same as the last one. No joke. It had everything the last place did. Nosy old people, teens that wanted to get out of the town, parents that were just trying to get by, all of it.

Sam washed the bar and kept an eye on Vixen at the same time. She was sitting at the table with a coloring book, some blank paper, and colored pencils. She never had any patience for color crayons. She said they weren't right and that they didn't work for what she wanted. Turned out that Vixen was an amazing artist.

She swung her legs and sang a song to herself. Sam walked over to her to listen.

_"Here's a Sammy  
>There's a Sammy<br>And a little baby Sammy  
>Daddy Sammy<br>Silly Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Dean."_

_"Is it very late now?_  
><em>Is John oh so old?<em>  
><em>Is it made of iron?<em>  
><em>Werewolf, Hookman, Cold<em>  
><em>I dislike the evil nurse<em>  
><em>Jo will kick your ass<em>  
><em>I think you should get some sleep<em>  
><em>Your eyes are at half mast."<em>

_"Did you ever see a Sammy_  
><em>Kiss a Sammy<em>  
><em>Hug a Sammy<em>  
><em>Sammy, Sammy, Bobby<em>  
><em>Sammy, Ellen, Sammy, Dean?<em>

_"Sleepy Sammy_  
><em>Crazy Sammy<em>  
><em>Not a Sammy, Granny, Sammy<em>  
><em>Sammy in a car<em>  
><em>I saw a Sammy, Sammy, Dean."<em>

_"I was once a vampire_  
><em>I lived down the hall<em>  
><em>But I never saw the way...<em>  
><em>Be wary of the dolls<em>  
><em>I was only three years dead<em>  
><em>But I'm not too mean<em>  
><em>Time for me to go to bed<em>  
><em>And have dreams of Dean."<em>

"Where on earth did you hear that?" Sam asked, bewildered. Vixen just grinned up at him and leaned towards him.

"I made it up." She explained, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and nuzzling her face into the hot skin. She felt his pulse and let her heart adjust itself to match the tempo of her father. Sam had mostly gotten used to her powers and quirks.

The fact that she did exactly as she was told was helpful but it made him worry sometimes. He thought over the day he met Samhain and the day that Vixen was conceived. Sam had used his powers to exorcize the demon but what he didn't know was that Ruby had been there, chanting her own spell, transferring the essence of the two men (Sam and Samhain) into a virgin that had agreed to the birthing of Vixen.

Sam still loved Vixen, even though he knew all of that about her, he just worried that she would get caught up in this terrible life of fighting the evil part of her for control. He hoped she just stayed sweet and innocent for the rest of her life. That must have been the father side of him talking- wishing for his daughter to stay innocent. But… Sam knew there was going to be a moment where everything changed. It was a serious concern of his and he dreaded That Moment.

* * *

><p>Lindsey walked by and chuckled at Sam holding Vixen. It was after closing and the poor girl was falling asleep in his arms. She had no idea how he managed to hold her. Vixen was at least nine years old now. The sweetest, most obedient nine year old Lindsey had ever seen but it was weird how old she seemed.<p>

Seriously, it was like talking to a really short twenty year old whenever Lindsey had a conversation with Vixen. The last time she'd asked the little girl if she wanted something to drink Vixen smiled softly and said, "I'm okay, thank you though. I'd really appreciate it if you turned the music up."

Lindsey walked away a bit awed at Sam's parenting. It was amazing how polite that girl was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have I told y'all how much I love you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do.<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is not me flattering you 'cause I've posted a bland filler chapter.<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is me...<strong>_  
><em><strong>...<strong>_  
><em><strong>...<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wrote how Vixen was made.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Happy now?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lol.<strong>_


	10. It's All Gone

Hey guys, _Dreamer_ here.

I'm sorry to say but I'm going to cancel updating on

**'Little Vixen'** and **'Virgin Mary 2.0'** until further notice

because I've lost any and all inspiration for them.

It's not that I don't like the stories- quite the

opposite, actually. It's because I can't think of where

I want these stories to go. I used to have a plan- all

of it was written out and totally ready but then I looked

it all over and decided it was crap and tossed it.

I actually set them on fire. Yeah, I know. I'm friggin' insane.

I'm going to try and figure out where I want them to go

and then write it out. Once I start posting the rest of the

chapters should pop out really quickly. Until then, goodbye.

TTFN, _Dreamer_.


	11. Adoption

Hi! Just wanted to let y'all know that I am putting this story up for adoption! If you want it, just leave a review or a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP!


End file.
